Beyond the shadows
by backstreetracer97
Summary: Sequal to a Hard lesson to learn, starts slow, but gets better, chapter 6 up, Read and Review
1. Aelita's dream

Hello hello, its been way to long. And I know I promised to get the new story on weeks ago. But all hell has broken loose with me. But like you all care! All well here is the next story.

Beyond the Shadows.

Things have been going as usual for are friends on Lyoko. Ulrich and Yumi have been continuing to get closer and closer. Odd is still chasing every girl in school. And Jeremy and Aelita are still putting the pieces of Aelita's life back together. They are consistently watching out for Xana attacks even though they don't know how he is going to attack now that he is out of the Super Computer. But even though He is gone some strange things have been happening on Lyoko. And they need to find out what they are. Because now what ever it is has discovered how to activate towers, and virtulize Xana's monsters...

" Ulrich watch out there is another one behind you!" yelled the blond computer programmer.

" I know that Jeremy, would you like to trade me places. I would appreciate it." Ulrich screamed back while a swarm of hornets charged him and Odd.

" Yeah Einstein. If were not doing good enough you come and help." The smart mouthed American also said giving his two cents.

" Just hold them off for a few more seconds. Aelita is almost to the tower." Jeremy asked.

As this is going on Yumi and Aelita are making a mad sprint to get to the tower. constantly looking over there shoulder to make sure that there was nothing behind them.

" Ok , Aelita go I will hold of the blocks." Yumi said whipping out her fans.

But just as Aelita got to the tower, she heard the sound that made her skin crawl. She turned around and came face to face with a new skipozwa. This time she didn't just let it take her she took the risk of making it to the tower. And This time she made it. And after following the same old usual routine. She was virtualized back to the real world as well as her fallen friends who had just become over whelmed. And as they exited the elevator she ran over to Jeremy.

"Jeremy, were on earth did it come from." the pink haired AI asked.

"Huh, what Aelita."

"The skipozwa, you moron. Were did it come from?"

" Hold on" the blond computer programmer asked turning to look at his beeping screen

BEEP BEEP BEEP

" Huh" Aelita gasp jumping out of bed. " OH thank god it was just that damn dream again."

A little while later she meet her small group of friends down in the court yard as usual.

"I had it again you guys." she said walking up slowly.

" Something must be causing these dreams" Jeremy stated. " Or else why would she continue to have them." Just then Jeremy's computer went off. "We got to go."

The group of Lyoko hero's made there usual mad dash to the factory from the swear to the ropes to the elevator.

"Ready every one? Scanner, Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi. Transferring, virtualazation. Now you Aelita, Transfer, scanner, and Virtualazation."

And just as they landed Yumi Grabbed her hand and took off running for the tower. As Ulrich and Odd were trying to hold off a squad rent of hornets.

" Ulrich watch out there is another one behind you!" yelled the blond computer programmer.

" I know that Jeremy, would you like to trade me places. I would appreciate it." Ulrich screamed back while a swarm of hornets charged him and Odd.

" Yeah Einstein. If were not doing good enough you come and help." The smart mouthed American also said giving his two cents.

" Just hold them off for a few more seconds. Aelita is almost to the tower." Jeremy asked.

As this is going on Yumi and Aelita are making a mad sprint to get to the tower. constantly looking over there shoulder to make sure that there was nothing behind them.

" Ok , Aelita go I will hold of the blocks." Yumi said whipping out her fans.

But just as Aelita got to the tower, she heard the sound that made her skin crawl. She turned around and came face to face with a new skipozwa.

Well that is all for new I know this one stinks but wait around it will get better I promise that to you.


	2. New Questions, no answers

Hello all, Now I know there are more of you out there able to review. All well I really don't care this is just a fun little hoppie. But sorry I haven't been on in a few days to update. I got hurt at work and got a couple of broken ribs for my efforts. But here is the next chappie. Laters...

"Questions. With no answers."

" Jeremy Help me." Aelita screamed trying to make a break for the tower. But to Jeremy's Dismay She was no match for the creatures speed.

" Ulrich, Odd, YUMI, anybody Aelita needs help. NOW!" The young programmer screamed with a look of complete hell on his face.

"I'm coming Jeremy." came the voice of the Young German boy. Running at break neck speeds. "Hey ugly" he screamed whipping through the creature's memory sucking identical with relative easy.

"Aelita, are you Ok." Yumi asked finally getting up to her.

" Yes I am fine, YUMI LOOK OUT" She screamed as a laser came out of nowhere and struck Yumi in the middle of the back.

"Aelita get going I will hold what ever that was off." Ulrich then shouted "Hurry go." Just as another set of lasers began to come.

Aelita made it to the tower just as she heard Ulrich fall, finally taken down by the barrage of lasers coming at him. She went to the same old area of the tower. Put in Lyoko, and had Jeremy devirtualize her. She popped out of the scanner to see Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi all sitting against the door to the elevator.

"Everyone in one piece?" she asked

"Mostly." Yumi replied.

"Ya, who ever this guy of new Xana is. He is a lot tougher than our old friend Xana was." Odd said trying to joke.

"You Ok? That Skipozwa didn't get anything from ya did it?" Ulrich asked.

"No, did any of you see were the lasers were coming from."

"What lasers?" the blond American asked.

" You were long gone Odd. I will tell ya about it later." Ulrich said. Looking down. But still what is it causing all of this.

"I don't know, but we should get back to school so nobody starts looking for us again." Yumi stated.

Later that day

"Common Odd Spit it out. Why are you still chatting with Sissy?" Ulrich asked grabbing his sides in laughter.

" Hey when she isn't being miss, look at me look at me she ain't that bad to talk to." the artistic American stated. " So how are things between you and Yumi at the moment?" Odd said while looking up to see Sissy typing back to him from across the cafeteria.

"Things couldn't be better. Why do you care?" Ulrich said defensively.

"Oh just wondering, figured they were good, you keep saying some rather interesting things in your sleep. I bet she would love to here."

"Odd what am I saying?" Ulrich said turning bright red.

" Just things like what your planning to do to her when you get Older. And I have to say it dude you have some wild fantasy's."

"About what?" A very recognizable voice said making both boys freeze in mid sentence.

" Oh about soccer. How are ya Yumi." a very embarrassed Ulrich asked.

" Sure, so these fantasy's have me, you, soccer, and us being older. MMMM Somebody is lying to me." She said very amused.

"Ya maybe you will find out one day." Ulrich said jumping up in a defensive position. This making Yumi laugh uncontrollable.

"So Odd you ever going to tell Sissy it is you on this end of the line."

" Ya probably, if she already hasn't figured it out."

" Why you say that?" Ulrich asked

"Just things she has been saying to lately.

Back in the dorms...

" Jeremy what do think this system or virus is." Aelita shrieked.

" I don't know, the bigger question is. I think it knows us some how. Plus I believe that it has a personal vendetta towards us. We are the focus of all the attacks. And Ulrich is taking the blunt of most of them." Jeremy stated

" So you have noticed this to huh?" Aelita asked. " It seems to have acquired more power. Or is just smarter than Xana ever was while he was in the Super computer.

"I know. He Wait I just got an email."

_**Hello Trash,**_

_**I am watching your every move and moment. I have much hell about to come your way. Revenge is so much nicer when you do hold all the cards. But please be warned, I could be right behind you at any moment. So Watch you back.**_

_**Sincerely   
LYOKO"S NEW RULER **_

_**AKA Wouldn't you like to know.**_

"Aelita would you go find the others."

_I know the story sucks right now but give it time. I have big plans for it at the moment. Just I am having a hard time sitting here right now. So I rushed the ending. Laterz_


	3. all is well, for now

_**What up y'all! Notta lot here, I know it been a while since I updated. To much work and school, all well. Any ways I have a couple of different Idea's for this story So read and review.**_

_**All is quiet.**_

The next few days saw a lot of nothing of this new enemy. Jeremy still constantly on his guard, continued to try and find were the strange message came from. But to no avail. At the same time the others continued on with there lives.

"Odd, will you just talk to her or drop her." Ulrich screamed trying to sleep. "I am getting tired of hearing your stupid messenger all night!"

" What grounds do you have to talk on. How many times have I heard you chat with Yumi. So shut your mouth. If you let me be I will tell her today its me." The sly American said with an evil grin

"Sure Odd, I believe that when kiwi quits leaving his hair all over my bed. Shut it off, or I will shut you off. GOODNIGHT."

With that Odd finished up his conversation with Sissy and headed off to bed. Thought only for a couple of hours. When Ulrich and Odd woke up, they followed there same old everyday routine, and showered got dressed, and went to breakfast. Odd all this time still carrying around his laptop. Which by this time was begging to drive Ulrich crazy. Yumi while walking up to them could see the frustration on his face and just laughed.

"Long night of Odd and his lover again Ulrich." She asked walking up to him.

"Yeah mister romantic here is really starting to get on my nerves. I had to threaten him to get off last night so I could get a couple of hours of sleep." Ulrich stated very frustrated.

"Oh come on Ulrich. It wasn't that bad." Odd said trying to lift the mood.

" No Odd the first month wasn't that bad. But now all I hear is Type Type Type tell 3 or 4 in the morning how do you think I fell only living on 2 hours of sleep everyday. I don't sleep all day in school like you do. Why don't you just go and talk to her and get it over with so that I can get my sleep back. If you don't I will." Ulrich yelled standing in the middle of the courtyard making everyone look at Odd.

At this Yumi couldn't take it no more and busted out laughing. She had found this how thing very entertaining for the last month or so. Especially when Odd found out that it was Sissy on the other end of those sappy messages he was sending. Ulrich finally cooled down and walked off with Yumi to go study, or so they said that was what they were doing. As Odd went back to there dorm room to relax and catch a nap.

With Odd...

As he walked back to his and Ulrich's dorm room. Odd began to think if he should tell Sissy that is was him. Odd would never admit to anyone, but he had kinda fallen for this side of Sissy. When he could talk to her on the Computer he saw a hole different side to her than he had before. As he got to the Dormitory's he saw her sitting on the bench were he had told her to meet him that day. She was typing something on the computer. Just then he heard the messenger on his ringer. So he ducked behind a tree and opened up his laptop to see what it said.

_Pris2000: Hey, you busy, I still would like to meet you so I knew who I was talking to. I am at the same bench you told me to go to last time. I will wait here for about an hour. If you don't show I understand.. Later z xoxo_

"OH Man now what do I do. I can't leave her sitting there again. She might never talk to me again."Odd thought to himself, and after a few minutes of waiting he went to go and talk to her.

" Odd, what do you want." Sissy snarled at himself

"Um mm, Hi Pris2000"

"What"

Ulrich and Yumi

"Do you think he will actually go and talk to her today." Yumi questioned Ulrich curiously

" I don't know I hope he will I really would like to get some sleep again. Plus maybe this would get Sissy off my back for a while." Ulrich said

"Know kidding, I wouldn't mind."

"Oh really, do I hear a hint of jealousy?"

"I will not share my boy with anyone" Yumi screamed Jumping on Ulrich. " I am stingy, you are mine." leaning down kissing him gently.

Back at Odd

"Its you, I don;'t know wither to be flattered of apaluled." Sissy yelled as she stood up. " I think this is one of the most confusing moments of my life. How long have you known?"

" Since the last time you wanted to meet." Odd said sheepishly

" So for the last month you have been this totally sweet thing on the net, and then in person a total ass. What the hell is wrong with you." Sissy said angry with tears building up in her eyes. " You give me some kind of hope, while at the same time making me feel terrible minutes apart."

"Had to hide it somehow." Odd said.

This set something off in Sissy as she ran up to him and slapped him. Then out of no were kissed him.

"Thats for being a Jerk, and this is for being so sweet." She said while doing these two acts. " Now leave me alone for a while. I will email you if i can get over how much of a Jerk you have been to me." She screamed as she walked off.

"Wow that went better than I thought." Odd said quietly to himself.


	4. Guardians

_**Well good morning. I know that this story is off to a slow start. Well it about to change. I hope you enjoy it. This chapter is dedicated. To my dog. Laters.**_

_**Chapter 4 Guardians **_

Odd sat in Ulrich's and his dorm for a while, and well being not his regular old self. Usually you can hear music, tv, radio, Odd singing when you went by there. Nope not today, nothing but total silence. Odd was just sitting in there all alone, just trying to let the events that had transpired sink in. Confused, and alone he sat there. At least until Ulrich came busting through the door. Surprisingly in a good mood.

"Hey Odd, what the hell is going on." The cocky German asked. " You look like your hole world is in ruins. Did ya talk to Sissy? I hope so. I need some sleep.

"Huh, yeah I talked to her." Odd said hesidently sitting up

"Well out with it. How pissed off did she get. What happened. Details!" Ulrich asked walking across the room.

" Well huh, first she cussed at me for a few minutes, then she slapped me. Then she ah, kissed me." Odd said with a very sheepish tone in his voice.

" She what! OMG, well what happened next."

"She told me she had to think and that she would write me later."

With this Ulrich went into one of Odds laughing fits. All Off could get out of his Gibberish was OMG, and I can't believe she kiss you.

"Hey man, This ain't funny to me. I think I might like her." Odd said angry jumping up off the bed.

" Your kidding right." Ulrich asked. "You have pick on and harassed this girl for going on 1 or 2 years almost no stop" But before Ulrich could finish another word his phone began to ring. " Huh, Oh Hi Jeremy. "

"Hey I need you and Odd to meet me in the factory." Jeremy asked from the other end of the line. " I have got some weird reading and need you two to come and have a look around the sectors for me."

" Ya ok, well be there in a few. Later." Ulrich said hanging up his phone. " Jeremy needs us on lyoko. Ready."

"Yeah, lets go."

Ulrich and Odd, quickly made there way out to the sewer entrance out in the park. As they were climbing down they found Yumi there getting on her board already. Soon after they all made there way over the factory. This is were they walked in on Aelita and Jeremy arguing about something.

" No I don't think we should send them in there, something just doesn't feel right." Aelita yelled at Jeremy

"Aelita I know it don't but they need to see what is going on in there." Jeremy stated. "We have to see what these things are.

"So whats new." Ulrich asked walking up to the computer. " What has our mystery guess doing now."

"Don't know, but Aelita had another vision of something kidnapping, one of you. I think she just had a nightmare, but she don't believe so. Lets just get this over with. Report to your scanners." Jeremy shouted.

"Eye eye sir. Odd abruptly yelled back. While saluting Jeremy. Soon the 3 hero's found themselves in the scanner rooms as Jeremy began to give the commands.

"OK I am going to send you guys to the forest region first. Ready. Transfer Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi. Scanning. Vertulazation." Soon the three teens felt the same old tingling sensations that they had grown accustom two over the last three years. Though when they landed, it wasn't much like normal.

Lasers were everywhere. They couldn't move. What ever was shooting at them had them pinned down.

"Jeremy, what the hell is shooting at us." Ulrich screamed " and how many of them are there."

"I don't know, All I know is that there crabs. Lots of them. But I don't know what there doing. It seems like all there trying to do is keep you pinned down in there." The young computer programmer said.

" For what, what on earth are they trying to keep us for." Yumi yelled.

"Give me a minute." Jeremy shrieked back into the microphone. " I think I just figured out what the other things on my screens are. Oh shit, Ulrich, Odd, Yumi, you need to get out of there the other monsters are Guardia..."

Jeremy was interrupted by a shriek of pure horror.

"Yumi,"Ulrich yelled seeing the girl he loved so much getting pulled in by a huge Orange blob. Otherwise known as a Guardian. "I got ya" He yelled grabbing her hand, and pulling her back out and away from the beast. "Jeremy, get us out of here." Ulrich pleaded.

"Ok ,Devirtulzing Odd, Yum..." Again Jeremy was interrupted, This time not by Yumi, but by Ulrich.

"Nooooooo" he screamed as he pushed Yumi out of the way of the Guardian,as she devirtulized.

As Yumi came out of the scanner. She immediately ran straight for the elevator. Screaming the hole way, Ulrich.

"Jeremy, did Ulrich get away." she asked as here eyes began to fill with tears.

"No Yumi, and to make things worst, he disappeared from the screen right after it got him.He is still active. But I can't find him on Lyoko." Jeremy said bowing his head.

"Were could he be." Odd asked stepping out of the elevator.

"the only places that we can't get reading, are the towers and sector five. Unless he is in the data steam like Jeremy was that one time." Aelita said.

"I guess we better start looking." Yumi said.

"Ya, we better." Jeremy added.

_**Back on Lyoko**_

"_Wake up sleepy head, its time you meet your fate."_

"Huh, what. **NO IT CAN'T BE, THATS IMPOSSIBLE." **Ulrich yelled not believing what he was seeing.

_**Well I hope that is an improvement on what has been happening in the story, check back soon. And please review if you want to know who the mystery guest is. And to find out what will happen to Ulrich, I am open to suggestions.**_


	5. Secret uncovered

Disclaimer I DON"T OWN CODE LYOKO

Chapter 5 Secrets Reviled.

**At the Lab...**

"Jeremy, do something, we just can't leave him in there." Yumi shrieked. " What is he is in the Void, we could get him out like we did my that one time."

"Yumi, he isn't there. I would be able to pick him up there." Jeremy aw sered sternly. " Don't think you are the only one that cares about Ulrich! We are all worried tow."

"Look guys, we know he is there. I think the only way to find him is to get in there and look." Odd said shockingly calm.

"I agree with Odd" Aelita said, " lets check the places were we don't get good signals first."

"OK, lets get sector 5 first." Yumi said.

"Wo wo wo hold on, I do recall our last try in there almost got Aelita Killed." Jeremy screamed.

"Then send me and Yumi, and have Aelita check the towers." Odd stated back at the computer programmer. " Lets get moving, Ulrich probably needs our help."

**Back on Lyoko...**

" This can't be happening. How? Why? For what Reason?" Ulrich Yelled. " WILLIAM, how is this possible. Your suppose to be DEAD!" he continued to scream from the small portable imprisonment.

"Wrong, Yes my body passed on that night, but thanks to you and your friends little secret. I Live today. 10 fold the man I once was." William stated proudly " Would you like to know how. Well to bad I am going to tell ya anyways. Your little return to the pasted program has one little flaw. Not only did it make Xana Stronger. It also gave him a split second to get out of the computer and grab things, or Idea's, in my case. He grabbed my soul." William proclaimed very cocky. " He trained me on what to do and how to manipulate Lyoko. So that when he got out, I could take over and you would have to wait to fight a 2 sided battle, but now I am tired of waiting for him, that is why I have began to attack on my own. And just as you might expect who would I take my frustrations out on, well the one who slain me."

" You worthless piece of " Ulrich began but was cut off by the arrogant now AI.

" I would hold your tounge if I were you, your not in a reasoning position. I could destroy you at any moment, but I am going to use you as bait for the other 3 P O S in your little group." He yelled.

" LASER ARROWS" Odd screamed at the top of his lungs as he began to fire with everything he had at William. " Jeremy we found him, activate the clone."

With this a virtual clone of Ulrich appeared. As they have done in the past this confused the guardian causing it to explode freeing Ulrich.

"Hi Ya" Yumi yelled while throwing her fans at William. Who dodged them with ease.

" Oh Man am I glad to see you two. Lets get this washed up piece of garbage." Ulrich yelled using his super sprint mode and taking off after William. " Triplicate." As he separated into the 3 exact clones of himself. "Lets get him guys. Impact!" he yelled as he sunk his kitana deep into the AI's body followed by a barrage of arrows from Odd, and Yumi's fans."

"Ulrich, one more should do it." Jeremy yelled into the microphone

"Fine then Super sprint." he yelled launching at William at full speed, but when he jumped at Will aim a Creeper jumped in the way and took the blow itself.

"You will be seeing me really soon." William choked as he disappeared back into the lower parts of sector 5.

"Ok Jer. Bring us home." Yumi asked.

**Back at school**

Ulrich had decided to take an early day once he filled in the story about Williams arrival on Lyoko. Yumi followed after him to make sure that he was fine. Clearly she wasn't. The hole ordeal with William almost cost them there life's, now it still. But on the other hand Jeremy loved the new information that he had received and was busy with Aelita trying to figure out how they had done this. Odd wanted to go to his dorm room but he also didn't wish to bother Yumi and Ulrich. Or did he.

Odd snuck up the stairs and down the hall to were his and Ulrich's room was. Slowly he put his ear up to the door. "What the hell" he thought to himself out loud it sure was quiet in there. Usually he could here them doing something in there. Wither it be making out or talking.

With all the courage he could muster he decided to try and open the door. He looked around and saw Yumi with her top off on Ulrich's bed, with Ulrich. On top of her. They weren't doing anything bad. Ulrich was just giving her a back rub, when he saw this he couldn't contain himself.

" Huh, Hi guys."

"ODD" Ulrich and Yumi screamed in unison.

"Oh shit," Odd yelled as Yumi grabbed a blanket and covered up and Ulrich took off after him. While he was losing himself in his own laughter.

"Odd you get your stupid Purple hair stain back here now." Ulrich yelled giving chase.

"Catch me if you can" Odd screamed back well knowing if Ulrich caught him he was dead.

**Aw well another one in the book, later z**


	6. Odds SunDay

_**Ok, OK, I am in a bit of writers block, am open to Ideas. But n-e-ways, this is just a filler its dedicated to Odd since I don't put him in very much.**_

_**Chapter 6 Odds Issues.**_

It had been a few days since Odds little excursion into the dorm room with Ulrich and Yumi. And to his credit all he got was a good laugh, and a killer black eye were Ulrich had caught him in the courtyard. But since then life had been fairly uneventful. Everyday and night he sat in front of his computer waiting for some word from Sissy. But when he saw her around all she would do was ignore him. Knowing this this made him quite depressed. It was getting so hard for him to meet girls now, and well knowing that he had played most of the fairer sex over the last 2 years wasn't helping. At this all he did was sit around and hope that Sissy would talk back to him.

"Odd come on and go to sleep she is never going to talk to you again." Ulrich yelled one night " You have been waiting over 2 weeks. It is time to give up on it."

"Yeah maybe your right pal, but you really have no room to talk, look how long it took you to get with Yumi." Odd replied sheepishly, knowing another black eye was probably on the way. But Ulrich was to tired to retaliate.

"GO TO SLEEP" was all he could come up with.

The next morning was much of the same routine for Odd. Got up late,showered, and ran to the cafeteria. Which was were he meet up with Ulrich and Jeremy.

"Where is Aelita today?" he asked.

"She decided to spend the day with Yumi, they went shopping. Leaving us to find our own trouble today." Jeremy said with a bit of a giggle.

"What is so funny Einstein?" Ulrich asked.

"Nothing, just wondering." Jeremy replied, but Ulrich wasn't convinced.

" I uh got to go do something."Ulrich said with a bit of a blush and ran off for the grounds exit.

"Did you plan that? Or did the girls get you to do that?" Odd asked skepticly. But all he got in return was a "I got to go check on lyoko in return." which meant the girls had put him up to it. "All well the same I will go find my own trouble, Later Jeremy."

Odd left Jeremy's room in quite a hurry, not sure really why he was in such a hurry. But he did. As he was making is way down the abandoned hall he slipped his shoes off and figured on trying to beat Ulrich's sliding record. "Ready, GO" he thought to himself and took off in a full sprint. But just as usual he took one step too far and ate in right in front of there room.

" Huh, maybe I will go check my email, I really have nothing better to do." he though to himself. As he waited for his hot mail account to load, he found himself dazing off thinking of Sissy. He wasn't quite sure how he felt her yet. But was still hoping that she would write him back. Then the bing of " You have email" popped up and startled him. "HMMM Ulrich, Ulrich, Ulrich, Yumi, Jeremy, Ulrich. Man nothing of intere, He caught himself as he saw the very last email on the page was marked S. Delmas. " Sissy, she wrote me finally." Being quite nervous, he was very hesitant about opening the email. Finally he did.

_Odd,_

_I am sorry that it has taken so long for me to write back. I have been trying to work my feelings out. I really need to talk to ya. Meet me in the Garden shed at 6 tonight. I hope you aren't mad at me and hope you will show. _

_Love Sissy._

_P.S. NO ONE KNOWS ABOUT THIS JUST YOU AND ME..._

"Alright. I hope we can work things out. I Hope."

Later that day.

" Hey Odd, were you going. We got dinner in thirty minutes, not like you to skip out on a meal." Ulrich asked looking at his clearly bothered friend.

"Huh nowhere, just going for a walk, I will see you in the cafeteria. Ok."

"Sure, see ya there in a few."

The next thing Odd knew he was out the door and down the stairs, he was already running very late. 30 min"s to be exact. " She's left I bet." He kept saying to himself. All the way to the Garden shed. And his worst fears were confirmed when he got there.

" Sissy, you still here." he asked walking back and forth. " I'm sorry I am Late. If your here give me a sign." But no sign came. So he turned around and began to walk for the cafeteria, But at the last second something grabbed him and pulled him into the Garden shed.

"SISSY," He yelled.

"Shhhh, be quiet you, you want Jim to find us." the young diva said quietly.

" You scared the life right out of me though, and you expect me not to yell."

"Sorry, Odd, I really didn't I was daydreaming and then realized that you were leaving so I hurried and grabbed you." Sissy said

"Ok, then for what reason did you ask me to come out here." Odd asked very skeptically.

"So I could do this." Sissy said walking up to him and embracing him into a very passionate kiss. Odd who was at first stunned by this, soon returned the gesture. But it didn't stop there. As the kiss continued, deeper and deeper there emotions began to go to a point that they soon found each other rubbing and toughing each other. Then it all came to a halt when Odd tried to go under her shirt.

"Odd, we need to stop. Its getting a little to, to..."

"Intimate." He responded. " Is it a bad thing?"

"No its just," but before she could finish she jumped up on Odd and began to remove his clothes. As he did for her. Soon there was just a pile of clothes on the floor with Odd and Sissy laying on them making out.

But then there worst fear. KNOCK, KNOCK, " WHO IS IN THERE.

_**OK, OK, I know it sucks, but give me some Ideas people. Should I go with were they were heading. Or break up there little love nest for now. Let me know. FLAMES WELCOME you aren't going to offend me. Later Backstreet racer**_


	7. Odds terrible luck

Alow there again all. Sorry that it has been so long since I updated. I had spring break were I went to Las Vegas, Had a good time. Gamble n, had a few drinks. You know was a college student relaxing. Oh and if you ever get a chance to go to a nascar event. GOOO. That kicked ass. But ne ways here is my next chapter.

Hell has just broken loose.

KNOOCK KNOCK KNOCK, "I know I didn't lock this door. Who ever is in there had better come out and face the music." Jim yelled obviously a little pissed off.

"What do we do. Odd." Sissy whispered under her breath.

" I don't, know. Wait grab your clothes and lets hid behind the old boiler. Old dumb ass won't look behind there hurry." Odd said

"Fine, I have a key here I come." and Jim did just that opening the door on a half naked Odd.

"Uh Jim, I can huh, explain" He said in quite a panic. " I huh, was looking for some cleaner i spilled a pop in my-"

" Sure sure Della Robia I just believe that one. What are you doing in here. Is there another person in here." Jim asked in a very stern tone.

"No sir. I just was-"

"Not another word. To the office with you. NOW."

Later in There Dorms..

"Were is Odd? Didn't see him at dinner, and he isn't anywhere to be found." Ulrich said a bit concerned.

" Calm down, he is always running off like this. Probably some girl he is chasing we all know that is his favorite thing to do." Jeremy stated

Just then the door opened with a very strange shot of odd shirt less and a pile of papers in his hands.

"hey Odd, what is with the papers." Ulrich asked

"I got busted in the garden shed looking for some cleaner. And since this isn't my first offense, I have to see the Delinquency board. This is my record for just this semester."

"Ouch man, Jim isn't playpen with kids and that shed anymore is he. What are you looking at for punishment?" Jeremy asked.

" Anything from a lot of detention, to expulsion." the young American signed greatly.

"What, you can't get expelled. We need you here Odd." Ulrich screamed.

"When did this happen Odd?" Jeremy asked.

" Around 7 y."

"Come on guys, lets go run a return to the past. With Xana out of the computer it isn't going to hurt anything to keep Odd here with us. And Odd what ever you were doing in there. Go some were else."

With that said the three young men. Went running for the factory. Taking there same usual ways to get around and keep from Jim seeing them. Once at the factory, Jeremy sat down in his chair and typed up there destination.

"Return to the Past NOW!"

Back at about 7 in front of the Garden shed.

"Sissy, hey Sissy, I know your in the shed, come out of there, Jim will be checking over here any minute."

"Ok OK, Odd, then were should we go," Sissy said

" lets just head out towards the park for right now."

The two began to walk towards the park hand in hand when they heard a voice they didn't want to hear.

"Sissy, Odd. What are you two doing out here at this time of day."

"Oh no, DADDY" Sissy shieked...

I know short for right now, but I have had a lot to deal with school and work, I promise next chapter will be much better. And if you would like to have a say in what happens next by all means tell me, Ideas welcome.


	8. SIssy new discovery

Sorry folk I know it has been along time since I have wrote a new chappy, but here goes the plot will start to unfold soon enough this story kinda introduces were my other story's will come in later on. If you haven't noticed I like the couples settings of AJ YU and Sissy Odd, makes it a little more interesting. I guess. But n e ways here is the next chapter.

Chapter 8 This is were you run off to!

"Oh no DADDY!" a very freaked out Sissy yelled out.

"Odd, Sissy! May I ask what you two are doing out here at this time." asked a very confused head master knowing how much his daughter, or rather he thought disliked the young American.

"Its dinner time you two know right? And i have seen you eat Mr. Delarobbia. I can't imagine with how much you put away a day that you would be missing dinner so tell me what is up."

"Hum Daddy we are just out for a walk is that so wrong. Can't go away to be alone to get to know each other. It is our free time after all." Sissy yelled at her father.

" Well Yes Sissy Dear its just seems a little strange for you to be out here with Odd. I mean you two seem to just get on each others nerves during the day." but before the headmaster could finish his sentence Odds cell began to ring.

"Humm, excuse me for a second this might be important." Odd said stepping away for a moment while the cursing began between her and her father about her sudden interest in Odd. "Jeremy what is it I am kinda in a jam at the moment." He asked into the phone as quickly and quietly as he could.

Back at the Factory...

" We kinda have an emergency at the moment. A group of towers just got acdivatived and we can't figure out what is doing it, it isn't William or Xana, so hurry up and get over here will ya!." Jeremy said

Back to Odd.

" OK I will be there in just a couple of minutes." Odd said hanging up. " Excuse me I need to go Mr. Delmas, I need to go to see Jeremy."

"OK Odd, you may be on your way after you walk Sissy back to here Room." The headmaster said turning and walking back to his duty's.

"Come on Sissy, I will walk ya back to your room." Odd said, "Sorry about that I have to cut this short tonight.

"Ok," Sissy said feeling quite dejected. But scheming at the same time._ As soon as I can I will follow him and learn this big secret of his and Ulrich's._

Odd and Sissy walked back thought the forest, in a very as you would say awkward silence that pluequed them both with questions on how they felt about each other. Of course Odd already knowing what should of happened. And he helped prevent by help of the return of the past. Pictures of Sissy's young body and curves keep popping up in his mind the hole way back to sissy dorm. As they walked up the final flight of stairs Odd was asking himself should I say something. Or should I keep quiet about what she was thinking.

"Huh, Sissy" He asked as they got up to the dorm level " Why did you want to meet me in the garden shed?"

"Well now, I guess you will just have to wait and find out another time wont you Dear." Sissy said as she kissed him on the cheek and walked into her dorm. " _Now I will follow him to not only discover there secret, but maybe get closer to him as well." she thought._

Odd ran as fast as he could the second she closed her door. Only stopping to pick up Ulrich and Yumi out of his dorm and telling them the situation. Even thought he walked in a heated make out session and got a little beat up they soon let bygones be bygones and left for the factory. Completely unaware of the stowaway following them just out of there sight.

"_I have to discover what there up to." S_issy told herself as she followed them.

Soon they all came to the opening of the sewer entrance and as soon as the group was a little ways ahead of her she followed running as fast as her legs would go. Eventully they got to the factory, were Sissy followed in awww. She followed to the elevator shaft which is were she made her big mistake.

"Ah ha, SO THIS IS WERE YOU GUYS GO!" she yelled

I know short but I will be able to update more often now.


End file.
